tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldoran
is an Imperial smith and apprentice. Although good-natured and caring, he has tendencies to be lazy and to stick his nose into other people's business. And although not much of a fighter he is generally a young man who would never betray his equal or back down from a promise. Biography Not much is known about Aldoran at this point, save for the fact that he is working in Ekendal's smithy as an apprentice and later on as a business partner to his former master Starkad the Smith. The House of Troubles Aldoran first appears in The House of Troubles dozing off on the loft in Starkad's smithy, before his sleep his abruptly ended by the burly Nord who wakes him up violently and shows him how the local ghost oak has started to glow mysteriously. The next day he encounters Myling Frost-Song and Riamide for the first time. The newly arrived pair tells him and Starkad of their plans to stay in Ekendal to study the strange tree in the village center. Starkad and Aldoran confirm their suspicions to each other about them finding it obscure that the oak started to glow just the night before the couple of "herbalists" arrived to investigate an otherwise extinct specimen. The Regulators of Skyrim Sometime between the events of The House of Troubles and The Regulators of Skyrim saga, Aldoran developed an easy-going crush on Myling during the Ekendal Star Night, when they had danced together, but he never had the courage to tell her. He met her occasionally before and after the event and would often wonder who she was and why she and Riamide were staying in Ekendal. He soon began to suspect that Myling was indeed hiding from someone or something. In the beginning of The Regulators of Skyrim saga, two years has passed since the events of The House of Troubles and Aldoran has advanced from being an apprentice to become a full-fledged business partner with his former master Starkad the Smith. As Myling sets out on a trip to Riften to find a book on the subject of ghost oaks, Starkad insists that Aldoran should accompany her. Aldoran is unwilling at first since he doesn't like Riften, considering it to be nothing more than a city of thieves and thugs, but he eventually agrees secretly out of his crush on Myling. In Riften they get lost, not knowing where to aquire the book and they soon encounter the woman Freja who begs for gold. Myling hands her a couple of coins and later learns that the woman begs because her son has been abducted. Myling promises to help Freja out, much to Aldoran's dismay as he doesn't want to stay longer in Riften than needed. Soon it is revealed that Freja is the wife of Rowan Autumn-Arrow, the unlucky love of Myling's life. When Myling sees him, she runs away, refusing to help them out because she can't bare the thought of getting close to Rowan again, especially when he hates her. Aldoran talks her back into helping the couple in need as he doesn't want to back out on promises. He quickly learns that there have been some sort of history between Rowan and Myling, but can't figure out exactly how Myling can be in love with someone who clearly doesn't want anything to do with her. The two pairs agree to meet up the next day. That night Myling gets herself drunk at The Bee and Barb, much to Aldoran's embarassment. He listens to her drunken ramblings about her death, Riamide's identity as Meridia, the Umbramancer, and her former love Vilgot. He tries to figure out what her cryptic messages might mean. He later carries her to bed and watches over her the next morning. While she is still asleep he can't stop himself from kissing her lips, although he later feels shame for it and promise to himself never to do anything like it again. When Myling awakes the couple travel to meet up with Rowan and Freja before they set off for a nearby fort ruin where the bandits could possibly hold Rowan's son. Aldoran tries to persuade Rowan to tell him of his and Myling's past together, however the Nord refuses and threatens the young Imperial. Aldoran is later seen lagging behind when the group attacks the fort bandits. Afterwards, when they have received information that Rowan's son is being held elsewhere by a bandit named Damasus the group travels to the latter's manor. Myling and Rowan finds Fredric and returns to the group. Aldoran can tell by Myling's expression that something is vexing her, but he doesn't have the courage to ask. When they come back to Riften, Aldoran confronts Myling with asking her why she seems so depressed. She tries to persuade him that it is nothing, angering Aldoran who desperately wants to know what Myling is hiding. He scolds her for her sadness and says that there are people out in the world who has it more difficult than her tragic longing for Rowan, which he assumes she is crying about. He also tells her to 'grow up'. Myling responds by furioysly knocking the Imperial into the grow and berates him for not understanding the situation she is in. He apologises and admits that he has no right to blame Myling when he doesn't know her full story, but urges for her to reveal to him so that it would help him understand her better. She refuses and simply says that they should continue to search for Folkvid. After spending an entire in day Riften they finally find the old man's home. He welcomes them into his antique and rare collection of books and seems generally unpleasant and distrustful at first remark. When they ask about the book about ghost oaks he searches his shelves and hands them The Ghost Oak: An Explanation of Trees, Spirits and Stars ''by Starkman the Elder. When asked if they know anything about apparitions, Myling begs to speak with Folkvid alone, leaving Aldoran back in the archive room. The two have private conversation away from him, where Myling lets Folkvid know that she is an apparition. Shocked and amazed at the same time he offers his condolences and his help, as long as she stays far away from him, having learned that an Umbramancer is after her. Myling gladily accepts his help and heads off home to Ekendal with Aldoran while Folkvid prepares for his journey. She promises Aldoran that one of these days she will eventually reveal her past. Aldoran has so far up to date no idea that Myling is an apparition. Mods used * TBA Appearances * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20178 ''The House of Troubles V] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22134 The House of Troubles VI] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8590 The Regulators of Skyrim III] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5611 The Regulators of Skyrim IV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13747 The Regulators of Skyrim V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16231 The Regulators of Skyrim VI] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19906 The Regulators of Skyrim VII] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23672 The Regulators of Skyrim VIII] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:28714 The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue] * The Myling Saga - TBA Category:Brave New World Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Adventurers Category:Blacksmiths